ANM High School
by SecretEB
Summary: Set in the modern world similar to ours, this story takes place in a special high school. The difference is that half of the students in Akuma No Mi High school are Devil Fruit Users. Luffy enrolls to the school and along the way makes different friends. Will these friendships blossom into something more? If it does, which one? Luffy x Boy only.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Thanks to the World Government, the public does not know anything about the Devil Fruits, its powers and its users. To teach and prevent any dangerous outbreak of Devil Fruit users misusing their powers and to prevent the public from ever finding out the truth, the government gathered children with these special abilities all over the world and placed them in a large private institution called A.N.M. (Akuma no Mi) High School.

In addition, to help them to assimilate into the society and blend in with the normal people, the school is divided into Angel and Devil division. The Angel class only consists of normal students and the Devil class consists of Devil Fruit users. Each class has their own lessons for Devil Fruit Users had to learn how to control and not purposefully harm normal people. The ability users were to be beneficial to society or to act normal to the rest of their lives. However, both divisions had to interact with one another in clubs or special classes called combination lessons for fundamental classes like Math and History.

However, these plans were not successful. The Devil Fruit users looked down upon the normal students and often caused trouble. As a result, for the normal students, the Devil division was a group of delinquents they stayed away from. Though many of them were true, wild rumors about the Devil class spread throughout the school and barely any interactions were made between two divisions.

However, many students enroll in this school for its high-tech supplies, amazing facilities including the dorms, and great career opportunities with no tuition.

"Oi, marimo."

"What do you want, Ero-cook?"

"You are going the wrong way, idiot."

"You're going the wrong way," Zoro stubbornly stated.

Sanji laughed at the ridiculousness of Zoro's claim and shouted, "Fine! If you're late to comb then it's your fault."

"comb?"

"Yeah. We have math with the arrogant shit-heads."

"Oh, combination class."

"Ms. Kalifa said she will murder you if you don't come to class again."

Sanji sighed dreamily, "Ha~ I wouldn't mind if she kills me~"

Zoro looked at Sanji as if he was pathetic and insane and said, "You're the one who gave me the wrong directions. I couldn't find it!"

"I TOLD YOU TO JUST GO STRAIGHT!"

As they walked to the class and sat down to their seats, they continued to argue.

Ms. Kalifa then said in a stern voice, "I am so glad Mr. Roronoa decided to join us today but would you two mind taking the fight outside?"

Then, Sanji and Zoro stopped arguing while the class laughed at their usual quarrel.

"We have a new student today and I want you guys to be nice and welcome him."

Sanji looked hopeful until Ms. Kalifa said _him_.

"Damn it. I thought it would be a beautiful girl." Sanji sobbed.

A young boy with a bright smile that showed everyone that he was the friendliest person you will ever meet walked into the classroom. The angel students seemed relieved that he most certainly does not seem like a part of Devil section. The young and radical devil fruit users looked down upon him the moment he walked in. He had a little scar under his left eye and ruffled black hair with black innocent eyes.

"Hi everyone! My name is Monkey D Luffy! Nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kid's provocation

The ability users looked at him with new eyes when he mentioned the middle initial, D. The initial D meant something dangerous for devil fruit users. In their devil fruit user and the true government history, the ones with single D in their names were always big figures in history. In both government and criminal world, the single letter D meant you should not mess with them. They either had Devil Fruit ability or superhuman power that made them a villain or a hero in the world.

Of course, the normal students not knowing the truth, look at Luffy with no caution what so ever. Sanij was still crying while Zoro seemed interested, chuckling at the boy's bright smile.

Eustass Kidd, a fairly new Devil class student, asked out loud, "What section are you?"

Scared of his menacing appearance and attitude, the angel students glanced at him, wondering why he would ask such as stupid question. Zoro and Sanji didn't seem intimidated at all however.

Not realizing the tension, Luffy said, "The Devil Division."

Series of gasps went throughout the room as Sanji and Zoro looked surprised while Luffy looked confused.

Kidd smirked happily, thinking, _I'm going to see what this kid is capable of._

The other devil fruit users wanted to ask Luffy as well but said nothing since Kidd and Law were the two strongest people in the Devil Class. However, they all secretly wondered what power Luffy had.

Only when Ms. Kalifa said, "Be quiet. Now, Luffy you can sit next to Sarah at the back."

Luffy smiled and replied, "Ok."

After sitting down, Luffy cheerfully said to Sarah, "Hi."

Sarah fidgeted, not sure how to act toward him. Luffy and Zoro slept through the class and were scolded by Ms. Kalifa. No one laughed but cautiously looked to see if Luffy would get mad and do something outrageous. But Luffy looked apologetic and smiled goofily, effortlessly making Ms. Kalifa smile and sigh.

"Fine. Since it's your first day, you will be off the hook."

"YAY!" Luffy beamed with a huge grin.

Everyone was not sure how to react. He was from the devil class but was like an adorable puppy. Eventually, everyone was laughing at Luffy for his sillyness and brightness.

During the break, everyone was swarming around Luffy, wondering about him.

"Luffy, where are you from?- Why are you in the devil class? You would stay away from the students from the devil section- Yeah, I heard they nearly killed Ethan. That's why he left and his family got huge money from the school. – No way. – Luffy, you want to have lunch with us?- You are so weird. You're in the devil class but you're actually fine."

Luffy laughed at the sudden attention but everyone stopped talking and started to back off when Kidd walked toward Luffy.

He looked at Sarah and said, "Move. I'm going to sit there from now on."

Sarah looked scared and hesitated.

He slammed his hand on her desk and lowered his head to match her eye sight, "Did you not hear me?"

Sanji who sits behind Sarah stood up and said, "Back off right now from the lady or I swore I will beat the shit out of you."

Kidd glanced up at Sanji and slowly raised his head.

He looked up and down at Sanji and laughed, "You?"

Sanji and Zoro were from Angel class but were one of those rare people with superhuman strength like Garp, the hero. Zoro slowly got up as well and had his death-glare on Kidd.

Kidd was not intimidated but intrigued, _Taking two superhuman out will be exciting._

Kidd slowly got closer to Zoro and Sanji who sat behind Luffy and Sarah. Before he could get to them, Luffy got up and blocked his way.

He said, "If you want, you can have my seat."

But Luffy's smile was long gone. Kidd looked at him in exhilaration, his blood boiling at anticipation.

"No. I want to sit next to you. That's why I want her seat. I have few questions for you."

"Ask now."

It was a command. Everyone heard it in Luffy's voice. Kidd's eyebrow twitched but his smirk was still intact. They stared at each other intensely for a long time.

His smirk grew wider and said, "Later. When there are just _us_, the Devil Fruit users."

Everyone was confused at what he meant but was just glad Kidd decided to not have a full out fight. Kidd left the classroom, not planning to come back.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Revealed

Everyone sighed in relief and started to look at Luffy in a different way again. Sarah, shy as she was, said thank you.

Luffy's smile was back and said, "ShiShiShi. It's fine. It was my fault."

Zoro and Sanji looked at him and gave a short laugh.

"Hey! What are your names?" Luffy turned and looked at them.

"Zoro" "Sanji"

"Let's be friends!"

"Huh?" they said in the suddenness.

"ShiShiShi"

However, they couldn't help but laugh with him.

Nami ran into the classroom and said, "I heard there's another Devil student. God, how bad is he?"

"Hello!" Luffy replied.

Startled, Nami said, "Um… Hi."

"I'm the new student!"

"Oh…. Sorry. Most of the devil students just skip class right away after break. I didn't think you would be here…." Nami awkwardly laughed.

"It's fine." He said with a smile.

Nami looked shocked at his personality and looked at Zoro and Sanji in disbelief.

"No. Seriously. This is the new Devil student," Zoro said

"But… but… he's so cute and nice."

"Thank you." Luffy looked at her with big black eyes.

Randomly, Sanji asked dramatically, "Nami-swan, did you miss me?"

"No." Nami said with no interest.

Then she turned her face toward Luffy and said, "Wanna hang out with us for lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Oi, don't be so friendly to Nami-san."

"But I like her!" Luffy said innocently.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUH? LIKE, LIKE HER LIKE HER OR LIKE HER?"

"What's the difference?"

"YOU-"

"Ignore him. Come on, let's go to the rooftop."

Nami went ahead, saying she's bringing other friends and Sanji followed her. Just left with Zoro, Luffy looked at the taller male with extreme curiosity. Feeling self-conscious, Zoro looked down and saw glittering pair of eyes.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Luffy smiled.

Luffy liked Zoro for some reason and vice versa. Not realizing what he was doing, Zoro gently pat his head as Luffy closed his eyes.

"ShiShiShi. That felt good. Again!"

Zoro chuckled at his cuteness and pat him again.

"Come on. We are going to be late. Do you have to buy?"

"Nope," Luffy held up a gigantic lunch box.

Zoro was shocked and said, "Are you sharing that?!"

"No," Luffy looked at him, confused.

He laughed again and Luffy decided he likes it when Zoro laughs.

When they reached the roof, Luffy saw the great blue sky. He placed his bento on the floor and ran up to the railing. He stood on top of it and raised his arms. His arms were opened and Luffy looked like he was feeling the breeze pass through him. He looked like he had everything in the world, especially freedom. Zoro was mesmerized as the sunlight shined around him, glorifying Luffy. He turned and looked at Zoro, smiling brilliantly. He warmly smiled back.

"Oi, What are you doing, Luffy?" Sanji shouted as he entered the rooftop.

"Luffy, you are going to get hurt!" Nami yelled.

"ShiShiShi. No I won't. I promise."

"He won't," Zoro said.

He just knew Luffy won't. Just a feeling.

"Oi, is it a good idea to bring him into our group? He's a devil student! He's dangerous," Usopp whispered in high pitch voice that he uses when he's scared.

He was hiding behind Nami, afraid of Luffy.

"Oi, whose bento is that? It's huge." Sanji commented, not caring what Usopp said.

Usopp hissed, "Oi, someone listen to me!"

No one feared Luffy and ignored Usopp's whines.

"Yo!" Luffy said to Usopp as he fell in surprise and fear.

"ShiShiShiShi. You're funny. I like you. Let's be friends."

"HUH?!"

"Oi, Luffy, is this abnormal size of bento yours?"

"Yep!"

Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed it from Sanji.

Everyone just blankly stared at Luffy and then yelled, "WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Zoro's comfort

After a second, Luffy realizes, "Ah! Right… Forget what you just saw. ShiShiShi."

They all looked at him terrified.

Usopp said out loud, "What…What just happened?"

"His arms just stretched… like… like a rubber band." Nami added.

Sanji said, "Oi, oi. Is that even possible?"

They slowly stepped away from Luffy.

"Sorry about that. None of you are allowed to see that but I forgot."

"What do you "not allowed to see"?" Zoro asked.

"Us, the devil fruit users."

"…"

"Sanji and Zoro are superhuman, right? You guys can get much stronger than normal people but you guys have to train, right?"

They nodded.

"Devil Fruit users just need to eat the devil fruit, which are nearly impossible to find, and get these powers."

"So… like a superhuman but you get your powers instantly?" Usopp asked.

"You can still get stronger with practice but I guess."

"And we can't know about this." Sanji stated.

"Yep!" Luffy cheerfully said as he ate his lunch.

"What happens to us?"

"No idea!" Luffy said with a huge smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU IDIOT!" Nami hit him hard on the head.

But Luffy didn't seem affected at all.

"I'm a rubber-man so hitting me won't do anything," he said, stretching his mouth to show.

"There's no way I'm staying near… near… a devil fruit user!" Usopp said terrified.

"Why not?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Because you are dangerous! Dangerous than… than… even the Devil Class students!" Usopp yelled as Nami was in denial.

"But everyone in Devil Class is Devil Fruit users." Luffy said.

Usopp and Nami's mouths were fully opened, in shock. Sanji's and Zoro's mouths were slightly gaping at this new information.

"All… All of them?..." Nami asked cautiously.

"Yeah. We need to learn to blend in! That's why this building was built."

"BUT THEY ARE NOT BLENDING!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy tilted his head, as if he doesn't understand.

"Is that why you wanted to hang out with us? To blend in?" Nami asked.

"No. I like you guys." Luffy said with a smile.

Looking at his smile, they knew he was genuine but it was too much for Nami and Usopp. They left and Sanji followed Nami.

Zoro looked at Luffy who looked confused and rejected.

"What did I do wrong? What are they mad?"

He patted his head, feeling sorry. Zoro didn't mind that Luffy was a Devil Fruit User. It meant nothing. It was like being superhuman. You are still human but stronger. Though his ability is tad bit weird.

_No wonder those devil bastards were so full of it._

Instead of comforting him with words, Zoro silently sat next to him and patted him until Luffy smiled. Zoro felt something warm pass through his heart when he saw his smile and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Enters Law

Luffy was cheerful again. He decided to try talking to Nami and Usopp again but he had to attend Devil Fruit ability practice class. After telling Zoro he has to go practice his ability, Luffy left. It is mandatory for all the users to attend the special classes that pertain to their abilities. Most users were usually late but majority came early to see the new kid with the initial D.

Luffy walked in and saw that everyone's attention was on him. He took a random seat, realizing he didn't know anyone.

_Is he not here yet?_ Luffy pouted.

Kidd walked in and stared straight at him. Luffy looked back at him until the Sir Crocodile walked in and forced Kidd to sit down somewhere.

"Well. Surprisingly almost everyone is on time. I'm guessing it's because of the new student with an interesting name." he looked at Luffy.

"Well. Today we are doin-"

Sir Crocodile's sentence was cut off by the loud opening of the door. Law walked in with his gang. He searched the room and met Luffy's gaze.

Wildly waving his hand in air, Luffy got up and shouted, "Torao!"

Everyone looked shocked and looked at Luffy and Law back and forth. Law smiled and sat right next to Luffy.

"Ahem. I suggest you pay attention."

There was total silence.

"You will be randomly paired up and are to fight until one of you is down. No, as much as I want you all dead, if your backs touch the ground, you're out. No killing or serious injury. This is to control your powers, not to let it out freely."

Sir Crocodile called out the names of the pairs. Kidd, Law, and Luffy were not paired together, much to Kidd's disappointment. Everyone got to their designated place and waited for the cue.

"Ready. Begin!"

A girl with short light blue hair with colorful short dress observed Luffy. She wasn't sure what his ability was so she had to be cautious. She tried to jab him with her sharpened hands but he dodged them like it was nothing. His agility and speed was like anything she's seen. She could sense that he was not taking this seriously and the next thing she saw was the ceiling before she could use her ability. She felt no pain however.

His head popped out of nowhere and said, "You ok?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then," he smiled.

He sat down next to her and waited for everyone to finish. No one realized he was done since his match was so quiet.

After everyone finished, Sir Crocodile said, "Not too bad. Though today neither Law nor Kidd finished first."

Law didn't seem surprised and looked at Luffy. On the other hand, Kidd was pleasantly surprised and looked at Luffy with more interest, if possible. Everyone glanced at Luffy, wondering how he finished. Unlike Law's match which usually ends with a loud scream and Kidd's fight that ends with a big BANG, his match was swift and quiet which made them fear Luffy more than ever.

Even after class was dismissed and Sir Crocodile left the room, no one moved. Kidd slowly got up and walked towards Luffy and Law.

"So you finished first, huh?" Kidd said with a smirk.

"I don't know," Luffy said with nonchalance.

"Torao! Am I sharing rooms with you?!" Luffy turned to Law and cheerfully asked.

"Who knows."

Luffy pouted at Torao's seemingly indifference. Law has been Luffy's childhood friend since they were 7 years old. Garp brought Doflamingo to the house sometimes due to work and Toraro often tagged along. Though Garp and Luffy did not like Doflamingo, Luffy had always liked Law. Initially, Law were annoyed with Luffy's spontaneity and talkativeness but grew attached to him due to his loyal and bright personality.

"What is your ability?" Kidd persistently asked.

"What's yours?"

"Magnetism."

"Rubber."

"What?!"

Law gave out a shot laugh at Kid's reaction. He had the same reaction when he heard of Luffy's powers. For Law, it was the most useless power of all. But Luffy made it into something powerful.

"Rubber as in…?"

"I stretch."

"That's it?!"

"Yeah!"

Law couldn't help but laugh. Kid looked as if he just wasted his time. Law got up and turned to Luffy.

"Let's go see if we are roomed together."

"Ok!"

Luffy jumped out of his seat and followed Law. Kid continued to look at Luffy, sensing something was off.

_When I first saw him, I thought he was different… But his ability is so stupid… I will have to watch him more closely._


	6. Chapter 6: Childhood Love

"Luffy, you need a guide around the school, right?"

"No. Zoro showed me where everything was. Though we got lost A LOT. ShiShiShi," Luffy laughed fondly at the memory of Luffy guiding Zoro in the end.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, my new friend!"

_Isn't that one of the superhumans? Interesting…_ Law's eyes narrowed at this new information.

"Law, you don't already have a roommate?"

"Oh, I kicked h- I mean, he left."

"Oh! Then can I share it with you?" Luffy asked excitedly.

His eyes lighted up like a child who is about to go to a sleepover. Law smiled and said sure.

When they told the dorm supervisor that Luffy would be sharing rooms with Law, he couldn't say no especially when Law was glaring at the supervisor so intensely. The supervisor had no death wish after all.

Luffy ran up to the room 136 and opened the door.

He jumped onto the bed yelling, "BANZAII~!"

He landed on the puffy bed on his face. Law entered and closed the door. His luggage was brought over by the staff but Luffy was too lazy to unpack.

"Law, can you use your ability to put all my things in the right place?" Luffy whined.

"No," Law said without looking at him.

Luffy pouted with big black puppy eyes and rolled on the bed.

"Stingy," he murmured.

"I heard that."

"ShiShiShi."

Law smiled, his back still towards Luffy.

"Yosh! I'm going to sleep after eating!"

"It's still in the afternoon and didn't you eat already?"

"Yeah. Ace packed me lunch for my first day of school. I guess I won't see him anymore since I'm living in a dorm. I can't have his bento anymore either," Luffy frowned and Law walked up to him and patted him.

"ShiShiShi."

"I wonder what you are more upset about, food or your brother?"

"BOTH!"

Law chuckled and then with a serious voice, "Don't go telling people about your family."

"Why?"

"Your brother and your father are enemies with the government while your grandfather is the hero of the world government. It may lead to hostility or reverence from the classmates. Just to be sure, it's better to not say anything."

"Hmm…. Ok…."

Law was studying biology on his desk, slightly away from the two adjacent twin beds. Even after a while, Law didn't hear any sound from Luffy.

"Luffy, you need to unpack."

"…"

"Luffy," he turned around.

Luffy was sound asleep on top of the bed. Law got up and tucked Luffy to bed. He sat down on Luffy's bed and gazed at him. He took his hand and gently stroked Luffy's soft cheeks. Luffy was in deep sleep that he did not stir. Law bent his head slowly towards Luffy's face. Inches apart, he stared into Luffy's face, mesmerized by his vitality and innocence. Law closed the gap between their faces and kissed him gently on the lips.

Luffy's lips were soft and so delicate. After a swift touch on his lips, Law drew his head back and got up slowly, not wanting to wake him up. As he walked back to his desk, Law turned back to Luffy and said, "Sweet Dreams."


	7. Chapter 7: Interruption

Luffy woke up and found himself in the morning. He stretched his limbs and saw that Law was next to him, sleeping soundly. He got up and sat next to the bed, staring at Law. Luffy was about to playfully poke him when Law grabbed his hand and looked at him. Luffy was startled by how his childhood friend was looking at him. His gaze was different than usual. The mood was tense and even Luffy felt it. Law stared at him intensely as if he wanted something from him.

Law closed his eyes and told Luffy, "Breakfast is ready at the cafeteria. You might want to hurry."

Hearing the word, Breakfast, Luffy got up quickly and went straight to the bathroom to get ready.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok! Bye Torao! See you later!" Luffy said excitedly, forgetting what happened before due to his hunger.

_Tch, I need to be more careful around him… My guard was down because I just woke up._

Law got up and got ready for his classes.

Luffy was a new star in the school. The Devil Fruit Users feared him for casually addressing Law and his weird power. For the angel students, everyone wondered how Luffy can be friends with Law. Even though Law was an Honors student who is now a senior, he was notorious for his coldness and cruelty. Not only that, Luffy was friendly to anyone and everyone grew to like him, making angel class more interested in Luffy.

In the cafeteria, everyone was gawking at Luffy. He had piled a huge tower of food as he munched on a breakfast sandwich. Zoro walked up to him in amazement.

"The food's not going anywhere you know."

"I know. That's why I'm only taking this much!"

"Huh?"

Luffy looked at Zoro as he ate his breakfast while in line for more. Luffy's cheeks were stuffed with food and his cute face made him look like an adorable hamster.

Zoro stroked his cheeks with the back of his hand and smiled. Even though it was short, his eyes contained so much content and kindness that Luffy could not help but feel blood rush to his face. Zoro looked startled at Luffy's slight blush.

Before they could say anything, Sanji interrupted, "What are you guys doing?"

Luffy gulped his food down and looked for more at the other side of the cafeteria. Zoro looked irritated at the sight of Sanji more than usual.

Sanji slyly smiled and said, "What? Are you interested in him?"

"So, what if I am?"

"You? You who never glanced at anyone, whether it be female or male?"

"Shut up."

Sanji looked at Luffy and decided to help Zoro a little bit at some point.

Zoro and Sanji walked up to the table where Nami and Usopp were sitting together for breakfast.

"Psst. Don't look but Luffy is coming this way," Usopp whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" Zoro added, glaring at Usopp.

He flinched at Zoro's glare but recovered, "He's dangerous!"

"That's what you said about us in the beginning," Zoro said.

"Yeah, well…. Most people know about superhumans and… and… help me out here!"

"…" Nami did not say anything.

She felt bad how she was treating him but the new information about devil fruit was just too much for Nami. Luffy did not seem to know where to sit since Usopp and Nami seemed annoyed at the sight of him. He sulked and decided to sit alone…. When Zoro saw that, he was outraged.

"I'm sitting with him," he was getting ready to move.

"Nami-san…." Sanji pleaded.

He knew what Nami and Usopp were doing were out of fear but it wasn't right.

"Sit!" Nami said with a stern voice to Zoro.

"Or what?" Zoro was practically growling at her.

"Watch your mouth towards the lady, you-"

"Bring him over here."

Usopp looked at her as if she was insane.

She snapped at Usopp and said, "What we are going is not right."

"He wanted to be our friends, remember?" she added.

Usopp looked down, ashamed of himself, and Zoro smiled wickedly. He was in middle of getting up when something pulled him back to his chair.

"Oi. What happened?" Sanji asked when he saw Zoro's shocked face as he fell down to his seat.

Law passed by, glancing at Zoro in particular. Nami and Usopp flinched, realizing Law just stared at their table. Law went straight to Luffy and sat down across from him.

"Hey."


End file.
